Mikita in a Different StoryMy Own StoryPart 3
by agoodheartkeeper
Summary: A BEAUTIFUL LIFE OF A LOST PRINCESS. A story about power, politics, revenge, love and friendship. Meet Nikita, a woman who lost everything and was given the chance to make a difference in her own way with the help of a man who was madly in love with her, Michael. Definitely, it's a MIKITA story.


**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story with Nikita and Michael as its main characters. Regarding the name of the places was part of my thoughts too.)

(I've been imagining about this recently and I really like it so much. I've based it from the Korean Drama "Daemul/The Big Thing" and made it more about love and revenge. Please give reviews if it is good or not. It will push me to finish it until the very end.)

**A BEAUTIFUL LIFE OF A LOST PRINCESS**

**SYPNOSIS:** _I'm Nikita Mears. In my early years, I live with my dad and mom in a small town called Louisville. My dad was a rice grower and my mom was a vendor. One night, a group of rebellion went to our place and kidnaps my parents. They were not the only hostages taken in our town but they're the only ones who did not make it. They were killed. It was the most unforgivable and painful experience that I have. The government of Haven has supported me but in spite of that I blame them still because they failed to rescue my parents. I hated them for being so irresponsible for the people of Haven. It has been a massive problem in Haven as the rebellions claimed that all the politicians were corrupt and opportunist in their positions. When they rebels had the chance to voice out their complaints, the army ran after them. They took some of the villagers including my parents. When they did not agreed with the resolution that the government has made, they killed my parents merciless. I was left alone and I'm only 18 years of age that time. I have pursued with my studies and graduated as Mass Com. It was my parents dream to see me in television reporting. It was also my dream to find a way to take revenge of my parents' death. And my story starts the day of my Job Interview._

"You son of a bitch!" Nikita shouted at a guy who abuses an old woman along her way. She ran after the guy.

The guy pushed her away and made Nikita falls in the ground. "What? Are you going to fight me? You want to taste my fist?" He said pushing Nikita to fight.

Nikita stood up and fix herself. She punches the guy on his face. "That's bad. You need to learn how to treat women in the right way." She said. She learned little martial arts in school.

"Now you want a fight and I will give you what you are looking for." The guy made some signals and two men walks towards them.

Nikita was alarmed seeing two big guys walking towards her.

A man whistled from behind. "Oops. Big foot, it's you again. Well, you know I don't want to interfere with your fight but the lady was right. You need to learn little manners towards women. We don't hurt them but we should love them." He said.

"Michael, Michael, Michael. You really don't learn anything from me." Big Foot replied and started a fight with Michael.

Michael fights with Big Foot and his companion. He kicks. He hits. At the end of the war, the troublemakers were brought at the police station together with Nikita.

"Mr. Officer, those stupid guys were the one who started the fight. They were very impolite and rude towards the old lady in the market. I called their attention but it seems they did not learn anything about good manners and still didn't stop with their foolishness. It was this guy who rescued us from them so please don't blame him.

"That's not true Mr. Officer. Michael started everything. You know he is a troublemaker." Big Foot defends himself.

"Michael how many times will I need to see your face here? What's up with you? Don't you know anything except making troubles in the street?" The Officer asked. "Defend yourself." He added.

Michael was all mum trying to intimate that he doesn't want to reveal the truth.

"You fool, what have you done again?" Carla, Michael's mother asked. "Big Foot I'm very sorry if he troubled you again. Please forgive him. I will teach him a lesson for him not to interfere in your way again." She bowed in front of Big Foot.

"Mama, don't do that." Michael pulled his mom.

"Don't stop me. If you would have just been a responsible son, I want do this." Carla said crying. "I'm sorry. Please don't sue my son. Please." She kept on bowing asking for forgiveness.

Michael walked out. He can't keep an eye with what his mom was doing. It's not that he doesn't care his mother. He blames his self for being so childish and irresponsible that her mother needs to experience such shameful incidents. Whatever he does, his flaws were always been notice and judge by others.

Nikita felt a little pity about Michael. She learned that Big Foot is the Mayor's son, how an ordinary man can deal with that. The political influence was very obvious and bias in their place. She defended Michael's side and told the police if weren't for him, she could have been beaten by Big Foot.

"Yes Ma'am, I will catch the last train. I'll promise, I'll arrive in time of my interview." Nikita was talking with someone on the phone.

Michael heard it. "Hey I'll give you a ride." He offered. He rides in his motorcycle and handed to Nikita a helmet.

"No it's okay. Don't mind me. I'll find a cab." Nikita refused.

"If you will take a cab, you won't reach the last train to the city of Belmont. Come, I know you're in a hurry and don't worry I'm harmless." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"I can't ride in a motorbike wearing a skirt." Nikita replied.

"Get this helmet." Michael gave Nikita the Helmet and opened his bag. "Here, wear this." He handed her a Jogging pants.

Nikita had no choice but to agree with Michael. She rides with Michael holding tight in his waist. She's a little bit scary because Michael is too fast driving. She's touch by the thoughtfulness of Michael not only for offering her ride to the station but for defending her against Big Foot. She doesn't understand why he was treated that way, so bias and unjust in his part.

Nikita was happy to arrive in time at the station for the last trip. "Hey, thanks for the ride." She smiled at Michael.

"Good luck for your interview." Michael smiled back.

"By the way, thanks also for what you did out there. It would be unmanly to be punch on your face. You know, I was surprised you did not defend yourself at the Police Station. You should have at least done that. You came for us and gave a hand with those foolish guys. They will just keep on stepping to others life and put the law in waste if we just going to shut out mouth. Still, thank you." Nikita advises.

"You're right. You know in my part, having troubled with the Mayor's son many times already I'm used to it. I'm used on being treated like an innocent and uneducated man. They were right. In this town being a troublemaker, it doesn't make sense if I'm treated unfairly. I'm nothing. Good luck to your interview. I hope you can help our town when you made it to the television. Remember this; no matter what happens on your way always fight." Michael gives Nikita thumbs up.

"Thanks. You're a good man Michael; I can see that to you. Don't let others look down on you. You are here on earth for a reason. Maybe you just don't see it yet. Someday you will. Thank you once again." Nikita left.

Michael was touched with Nikita's words. She was right. All he needs is to stand up on his feet and don't let others treat him like an animal. Tears fell down on Michael's eyes. Those words from her kindle his heart. She was beautiful and kind. Seeing her protecting a person she doesn't know makes him come to her for rescue. She's innocent and simple in her own way. Her face and her kindness were curved in his heart. "Nikita." He whispered.

"What do you plan Michael?" Carla asked Michael.

"I'm sorry mama. Don't worry starting tomorrow, things will be different. I will study hard to pursue my dream and also Papa's dream. I will become a prosecutor someday. If I will fail mama, I gave you the rest of my life. Make me a servant whatever you want. But for sure, I will spend my time studying to reach my dream. I will seek justice for my dad and I will not let others put dirt on my face again. " Michael kneeled in front of Carla.

"My son, thank you for giving me hopes that you will change. No matter what will happen, I will support you all the way. I will always be here. If there's a need to sell everything we had, I will just for you to become a prosecutor. I know you can do it, Michael. I know." Carla hugs her son.

"I will protect you, mama whatever it takes. I will let you kneel in front of that idiot guy again. I will do my best mama." Michael hugs his mama tightly. "I love you, mama." He cried.

"I love you son." Carla cried.

Carla was very happy; finally her son has an ambition now. The day that her husband died, Michael started to lose in his direction. He was papa's boy. He collapses when his dad died in a car accident. It was a hit and run. The police never found out who did it. It has been ten years and counting, still they haven't given Michael's dad the justice he deserves. It was painful to admit that the justice in Louisville was a trash. The rich and powerful manipulated it. They knew that the case of his husband was manned by the suspect. It is major reason why Michael keeps on destroying his life and get the attention of the government. Finally, he woke up from his nightmare and she wishes her son the best of luck.

"Congratulations!" Amanda, head of ABS TV shakes hands with Nikita.

"Thank you Ma'am. I promise to give my best in everything that will be task to me." Nikita smiled.

"You'll be in the morning news show together with Daniel." Amanda said.

"Noted Ma'am. Thank you for giving me an opportunity to show what I've got." Nikita replied.

Nikita worked hard. Slowly, she's making a name in TV. She disciplined herself not to fall in her own trap, the desire of voicing the pain that brought by her parents' death. She gave 100% dedication in her job. Not so long, she was a given a recognition for a job well done. Daniel became her best pal in the industry. Some people would say they're in a relationship when they see them happy being in each other's company. She's Nikita's life vest. He is someone who gives her a hand whenever she needs it.

After two years….

"Mama I did it. I passed the prosecutors examination. I did it." Michael screamed and cheerfully hugs his mom.

"You did it Michael. I'm so proud of you." Carla was in tears of joy.

"This is for you papa. This is for you mama. I made it. Thank you for making me strong mama." Michael cried.

"I will always be here my son. I'm so happy for you." Carla kisses Michael's forehead.

"I did it Nikita. I did it." Michael screamed once more.

"Who's Nikita?" Carla asked.

"The woman that I want to marry mama." Michael smiled.

"What? You're going to marry?" Carla asked again.

"Not now mama. But soon that I will win her heart, I will marry her." Michael answered.

"Now I'm afraid." Carla said.

"Mama, don't worry. You won't lose me. In fact mama, I don't know if she will like me." Michael replied and sits down in the couch.

"She doesn't know?" Carla sits beside Michael.

"Yes mama. It's been years already. I don't know if she still remembers me." Michael with a sad face leaning his head in her mom's shoulder.

"She will be stupid if she won't like you." Carla replied.

Michael was fulfilled passing the prosecutor's examination. He was happy not only because he succeeds but now he has something to be proud of for Nikita. After celebrating the good news with Carla, Michael travels to Bermont. He was holding his examination result. He was excited to see Nikita and shared with her the happiness that he is experiencing. He arrives at the ABS TV compound and waited for Nikita outside.

"I'm so happy that the management gave us a break." Nikita said to Daniel on their way.

Michael saw Nikita coming with a guy holding her hand. He tried to hid his face.

"I think I know you. Ahh…" Nikita trying to recall Michael's name.

"Michael." Michael said.

"Ah yes, it's you. Michael. It's been a long time." Nikita smiled at Michael.

"Yeah. It's been a long time. I'm waiting for a friend who works inside." Michael pointing at the ABS building.

"Oh. Maybe sometime we could go out and chit chat. By the way this is Daniel, my fiancé." Nikita introduces.

"Hey dude." Daniel offered his hand.

"Hey." Michael shakes hand with Daniel.

"So see you when I see you okay. Goodbye Michael." Nikita waves her hand.

"Goodbye." Michael gave a forced smile.

Michael's heart is breaking knowing Nikita is engage. He was too late to come. The princess in the top of the castle has been rescued by someone else. He was very sad and it feels like he has lost more important than having passed the examination. What is his success not having the woman of his dreams in his life? Michael crumpled the paper he brought with him and walks in the street with a heavy heart.

"Daniel you can't go. It's a dangerous place. Please." Nikita crying.

Daniel hugs Nikita. "Nikita stop crying. I'm the only person who can do this. Don't worry, I will return safely." He said.

"Promise me to come back because you still need to marry me." Nikita kisses Daniel.

"Yes, I promise." Daniel kisses her back.

Daniel was assigned to cover news in a dangerous country, Cedon. He did his job but unfortunately his team was being kidnapped by rebels in that country. While doing a report, Nikita learned about the sad incident. She fainted because she can't take it that this will happen to her twice. Days passed by, the government of Haven still negotiating with the release of the hostages. Nikita did not stop praying and raising her hopes that her fiancé will come back. With no one to hold onto, she controlled herself from breaking down hoping that Daniel will come back and fulfill his promise on marrying her.

"Michael this will be your table. They are your team, Birkoff and Alex. You'll be working together. Welcome to Prosecutors City Office. I'm looking forward with your accomplishments in the future." Ryan, the Head Director of PCO.

"Thank you, sir." Michael shakes hand with his superior.

"Welcome to the team Michael. You'll going to enjoy here with us." Birkoff offered a shake hand to Michael.

"Thanks dude. I'm glad I had to choose to work here." Michael took Birkoff's hand. "You're Alex right?" He asked offering hand to Alex.

"Yes. I'm Alex." Alex accepted Michael's hand shake.

"This is good." Michael smiled and when he turns his head something caught his eyes. He stared at a very lost and miserable lady on TV.

"I feel pity for that woman. I hope her fiancé comes back for her." Alex felt sad for Nikita.

After knowing that Nikita was already engaged, Michael tried to move on with his life. Seeing Nikita with a lonely face, his heart melts. "Excuse me. I just have to attend to something very important. Please if the Director looks for me, tell him that I have an emergency." He instructed Birkoff and Alex. His heart is in a hurry to rescue the princess that's being locked again at the top of the castle.

While walking in the hallway of ABS TV, Nikita reminisce her happy and sweet moments with Daniel. From the moment he encourages and teaches her how to handle her nervousness to the day he asked her to marry him. It's been weeks already, Nikita has been crying. The only person she is with was Daniel's sister Aysha. When she was about to enter in the Management Office, she passed by in the News Room where she met Daniel for the first time.

"We have a breaking news just came in. The two Haven citizens that were kidnapped in Cedon were already killed by the rebels. They did not agree with the Government offer and stop the negotiation by killing the hostages that was left in their hands and unfortunately one of them was our very own reporter, Daniel Monroe. This is very unexpected and heartbreaking news." The reporter said.

Nikita was shocked with the news. She can't accept that Daniel was gone. She walked in the news room and went to the Management Office.

"Why? Why did you let Daniel die on that country? Why did you let him killed by the rebels?" Nikita screamed her pain inside of her.

"Nikita calm down." Amanda comforts Nikita.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? You asked him to go there and what happened, you just let him die. How can I calm down Amanda? He's the person I want to spend my life with. Bring him back to me. Please bring him back to me." Nikita fell down on her knees crying in front of ABS TV executives.

The executives felt Nikita's sadness. It is not easy losing someone who is very important to you especially when that someone promise you a lifetime relationship. They don't know what to respond in Nikita's anger because they themselves were shocked with the heartbreaking news.

"What? Why don't you speak? Tell me why. Bring him back please. I'm begging you. I should have not allowed him to go. I should have asked him to stay with me. Daniel, please go back. Please bring my fiancé back to me." Nikita can't resist the pain that she felt. She fainted.

"Call a medic." Amanda said.

"No need." Michael carried Nikita in his arms. "At least you could have given her a reason. You're killing her." He added and walked away with Nikita.

Michael everything that Nikita said in the Management Office. He knew that she was hurting and it was killing her. She lost someone she loves most. He can understand her because he felt the same way too when he learned that she was already engaged. The only difference was Daniel died and Nikita was still alive mourning for her fiancé. He accompanied Nikita in their apartment.

"What happened to her?" Aysha asked.

"Please give her a medicine that could ease her pain or anything that could calm her heart. If you don't have I can buy in the drugstore." Michael was very worried about Nikita.

"We don't have any medicine here. She already knew about my brother?" Aysha asked again.

"Yes. Guard her and I will buy medicines." Michael replied.

"Who are you?" Aysha was mystified with Michael's kindness.

"I'm a friend of Nikita." Michael answered and left.

After buying medicines for Nikita, Michael watches over her. Nikita mentions Daniel name even in her dreams. Michael was very depressed with what Nikita has to experience. "If I could claim the pain you are feeling now, I will Nikita. I don't want to see you like this. Please be strong princess." He said while holding Nikita's hand.

"Hey, you can go. I will take good care of her." Aysha said seeing Michael was already lethargic. "You need to rest." She added.

"Please don't leave her alone. She needs someone whom she can rely on especially in difficult time like this." Michael responded.

"Don't worry, I will." Aysha replied.

After a week, the ashes of Daniel arrive in Haven. Holding his ashes, Nikita was trying to be strong and to accept the truth that he was gone. Before burying his ashes, Nikita gave chance to Daniel's friend to mourn with her. She became a quiet person. She wanted to remember everything they've been through.

"Condolence. The flowers were given by the President. He wanted to give his Condolence and he said that he was mourning with you." Amanda said to Nikita.

"What is that for, a bribe?" Nikita walks towards the floral arrangement Amanda was talking about. "Will this bring Daniel back? Some of the hostages were released. Why did Daniel comes back in the form of his ashes? You are telling me that he was mourning with me but how? Is his conscience killing him for not saving Daniel's life? He did his best to offer your company and this country the truth about the happenings around us. He even sacrificed his life and the only thing that the President can do is to give flowers. I don't need this." Nikita threw the flowers. Cameras were everywhere inside the room.

"Nikita calm down. I know how much pain you are experiencing now but please try to control your emotions." Amanda advises.

"Leave. Tell your President that I don't need anything from him. I've been deprived the time that I could spend with my love ones twice already. They killed my parents and now my fiancé. The government did not react after all. What would I expect? Please give respect with Daniel's death." Nikita cried.

Amanda understands Nikita and left. She did not expect Nikita's revelations and felt deeply sorry for her.

After the burial, Nikita took a leave of absences from her job. She spends the time mourning in her apartment. She was very thankful that Aysha was there for her. She barely eats her meals and event chatting with Aysha. Her world turned upside down. When she was ready, she went back to her job.

"Tonight in the late news, Politicians are making their move for the coming election of Representatives." Nikita reported. She pauses and has a thought of Daniel. "I'm sorry. You know recently I have lose my fiancé in the hands of the rebels outside the country. Also before I lost my parents in the hands of the rebels we have in our country. I don't know why but it feels like I was destined to experience it twice. I just want to warn the citizens of Haven to please use your power to vote for the right person not the kind of politicians we have in the present in our government. In the campaign their words is like a magic. In the beginning it was uttered for you to believe but in the end you will realize, everything they said was all lies." She added.

Amanda was very angry with what Nikita did. She immediately called her at her office.

"What are you thinking? This company is not your company. Nikita, your segment doesn't serve as your outlet to your own opinion and to destroy our government reputation. We have taught you about this and still you have the guts to tell everything on air. You know the consequences and still you did it." Amanda was very mad.

"I just thought the citizens would love to hear that." Nikita replied.

"You're unbelievable. I know you're hurting inside but you should have not let the company suffer with you. We can be sued with what you did and you know that. What you did was a big shame in the company. I'm sorry but you're fired. Your last payment will be mailed to you. I'm sorry." Amanda said.

"Thank you." Nikita smiled.

It was Nikita's parents' dream to see her in TV. Now everything falls apart in her life. She will start again from nothing. She fixes her things and went to the station. She went home to Louisville. She spends her time thinking about her future and about everything she lost. "What have I done for me to deserve this?" She asked herself.

_upnext… Meet Ari. Michael and Nikita will meet again. Nikita will be invited to join the political circle. _


End file.
